The Perfect Couple
by Floopygirl
Summary: Sam's shoulders meet Teal'c's arms. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Ryuu did this so much better than me...

* * *

Jack tried to work out why Daniel was staring halfway across the room: he seemed to be more interested in watching his two teammates than in ordering himself another beer. Of course, Daniel wasn't really a beer person, but that didn't really explain his behaviour and Jack wanted to know what was going on. He nudged Daniel hard in the ribs.

Daniel yelped. "Hey, what was that for?"

Jack nodded towards Sam and Teal'c. "Whatcha staring at?"

Daniel smirked. "Have you noticed the way that Teal'c is flexing his arm muscles?"

Jack stared at Teal'c's arms. To be fair, it was hard not to stare at them when he was wearing one of his sleeveless T-shirts, but it definitely felt weird to be checking out another man's biceps. His eyes narrowed as he realised that Daniel was right, and he quickly turned his scrutiny to Carter. She was wearing a halter top, and all the tanned skin on display made his mouth go dry – not that he'd ever admit it of course.

"He's flexing them at Sam?" He'd sort of managed to keep his shock out of his voice. Sort of.

Daniel glanced over at him. "And she's enjoying it." Jack's gaze shot back to the happy twosome, just in time to see Sam throw her head back and laugh. She hadn't laughed like that at one of his jokes for months.

He almost didn't want to ask. "Are they – ?"

"It's the shoulders." Daniel smirked. "And the bare arms, of course. All that bare flesh – it exerts a force of attraction that mere mortals can't resist."

Any other day, Jack would have told Daniel not to talk rubbish, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Daniel was right. He watched as Sam reached a hand up to her neck, rubbing the muscles as if to work out the kinks. Teal'c seemed to lean towards her.

"I can't believe she's doing that in public!" Jack realised that at some point he'd been given a bottle of beer and had drained half of it, but he couldn't remember when. It didn't really seem to matter.

"Jack, she's just rubbing her neck." They both watch as Sam rolled her shoulders slowly and deliberately, ending her stretch by arching her back. Jack gulped and put his beer down.

"I'm going over there." A hand grabbed his wrist, and he turned in annoyance. "Daniel!"

Daniel didn't move. "And what are you going to do when you get over there?"

Jack shrugged, and then realised that he needed a plan: Teal'c's arms were a formidable opponent. "I could take my shirt off."

Both of them stared at his arms, which looked particularly skinny as they poked out of the baggy sleeves of his T-shirt. "I'm the sinewy type!" Jack insisted.

Daniel was very careful not to stare at Jack's stomach. "Yeah... maybe you should just try offering her a shoulder rub instead. She must have a stiff neck if all that stretching is anything to go by."

Jack was torn between hugging Daniel and glaring at him, but he settled for staring at Sam. Again. Tempting as Daniel's suggestion was, touching all that bare skin might be too much for him. "I hate flying a desk," he muttered, feeling decidedly wistful.

Daniel patted him on the arm. "I'm sure Teal'c would be happy to give you a few more sparring sessions to help you tone up – when we're on base, at least."

Jack nodded, staring at Teal'c's arms again. They gleamed in the dim light, as if they were lit from within – or something like that, anyway. He couldn't look away.

"Baby oil."

Jack choked. "Excuse me?"

Daniel flushed. "I mentioned that some actors grease their skin to accentuate their physiques, and Teal'c really took to the idea."

"And he uses it every day?"

"Just for social occasions."

Jack took a swig of his beer, deep in thought. "He really uses baby oil?"

Daniel nodded, and Jack gave up trying to control the smirk that spread across his face. Suddenly Teal'c's muscles seemed much less menacing and much more... girly somehow. Not a word he'd ever expected to use when talking about the Jaffa, but it now seemed appropriate.

Except that Sam's shoulders were also gleaming, and what had been entrancing only minutes ago now were tainted by his new knowledge. He gulped, not wanting to say the words but desperate to know the truth. "Does Sam use baby oil too?"

Daniel glanced at him mildly. "Of course not, her shoulders gleam of their own accord."

Jack nodded, uncertain as to whether Daniel was being sarcastic or not. He changed his mind, he didn't want to know. Ignorance was bliss, and he didn't mind adding 'glowing skin' to the list of Carter's superpowers that he'd been compiling over the last few years. He turned to the bar and ordered another beer, happy just to watch those shoulders all evening.

f-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: I had no intention of writing this, but then I was chatting with a few people on my blog and one thing led to another. Apologies for the less than favourable light that Daniel is placed in here: it fitted in with our conversation. And yes, this is very short.

* * *

Teal'c glanced over at Jack and Daniel, who were standing together by the bar. "Major Carter, do you think they realise that we can hear parts of their conversation?"

Sam smirked, eyes dancing. Carefully she rolled one shoulder backwards and then the other, finally stretching her arms above her head. She could see her commanding officer swallow hard, even from way across the room. "I don't think so. They're being very careless, talking so loudly."

She leaned towards Teal'c. "Come on, Teal'c, flex those arms a little more and give them something to see."

One eyebrow soaring, he did as she suggested, his lips quirked in amusement. Sam smiled broadly. "What do you think Daniel's 'superpower' would be, anyway?"

Teal'c appeared to consider her question carefully. "I believe that would be his ability to whine in any situation, no matter how favourable it might appear to be."

Sam choked, desperately trying to bite back her laughter. Then she reconsidered and decided to go with it, making a point of arching her neck - she had a lovely neck and it seemed a shame to let it go unnoticed.

"And what about Jack?" Sam asked. She expected Teal'c to say something about his sarcasm, or his inappropriate sense of humour.

Teal'c eyed her carefully. "O'Neill has beautiful hands."

Sam felt herself flush - and if the heat running through her anything to judge by, the colour wasn't just confined to her face. "His hands?"

"I thought you would have noticed them, Major Carter."

Sam glared at him: he was so smug. "In a purely professional sense, maybe."

"Of course." Teal'c took a sip of his soda, looking ridiculously innocent; Sam knew so much better. She stared over at her commanding officer, accidentally catching his eyes as he stared back at her. She shivered slightly, thinking about those long fingers. Teal'c's arms, Jack's hands... She was very lucky with her teammates, or would have been if Daniel just knew how to bite his lip and keep quiet. It was a shame.

It really wasn't a shame at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Part of me wonders why I'm bothering to update with such mini-snippets, and part of me thinks, "Well, why not?" So, here goes

* * *

"Doctor, I do not need stay in the infirmary overnight! Tell her, Jack."

Jack and Sam exchanged looks and began edging towards the door.

"Jack!" Daniel repeated.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, Daniel, but Doc Fraiser outranks me in medical matters, remember." He opened the door, determined to make his escape; Sam followed eagerly.

"But I need to get working on that artifact that SG-9 brought back, it's been sitting on my desk for weeks..."

The door closed behind them, muffling both Daniel's voice and Janet's response. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how Janet copes with him, you know – especially as he seems to spend so much time in there with him."

Sam smirked. "She thinks he's cute."

"Even when he's whining?"

"Especially when he's whining." Sam laughed at the look of disbelief that had spread across Jack's face. "She told me once that she's always had a thing for articulate men."

"But he babbles on and on, with no regard to who's listening."

Sam tried to glare at him, but couldn't quite pull it off. "If you can follow what he's talking about, it's actually fascinating – and he always expresses himself well."

Jack snorted. "You mean to tell me that you always follow what he's saying?"

Sam glanced down, flushing slightly. Jack couldn't tell if she was embarrassed because she always did, or because she sometimes didn't. "Right," he said, thoughtfully. Something had just occurred to him.

"Sam, do you find Daniel cute?"

She stuck her chin out, flushing slightly more. "When he's babbling or just in general?"

Both. "Either." He waited impatiently as she thought for a little.

"I do like it when someone's well-spoken, and I genuinely enjoy talking to Daniel about my work, especially as he's always happy to listen." Jack wished he'd never asked: this was worse than listening to one of Danny's lectures. "But sometimes, when he's been explaining one particular aspect of Mespotanian culture to me for an hour, or when he throws a hissy fit because the extra three hours we've spent in the field just isn't long enough to fully deceipher the carvings he has hundreds of photos of... Well, then I just want to thump him." She shrugged. "I guess it depends on how you look at it."

Jack straightened his shoulders. "But Janet likes his whining, huh?"

Sam smiled up at him. "I guess there's no accounting for tastes, sir."

The look on her face made his chest tighten. "I guess not."


End file.
